With Love and Fury
by Angel.By.Day-Devil.By.Night
Summary: Sirius Black has always been known as a bit of a Lady's Man and never the type to commit. But what happens when he crosses paths with Rose Donaghy, Lily Evans' fiery tempered friend, who seems to hate every fibre in his body? Has he finally met his match?
1. Confrontations

_**Hi, well I'm knew to the Harry Potter forum but since recently re-reading the Harry Potter books I had a sudden urge to write a story. I've always loved Sirius and am always near tears when I reach the last few chapter of The Order of the Pheonix. lol So I wanted to write what I think could have happened to him in the past. A romance I think he could have had. And this is what this is. The story begins at the end of what Harry sees of Snapes memory in the OOTP.**_

_**I'd love to hear all your feedback, so please don't hesitate in letting me know what you think!**_

_**Thanks, Laura.**_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing apart from the characters I myself have made up and the plot of this particular story. Everything else belongs to the brillant Ms Rowling. I thank her.**_

* * *

_There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air._

_"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"_

Lily walked quickly away from the scene which was steadily drawing more attention, deliberately choosing to ignore James Potter's threat to humiliate her best friend even more. Or her former best friend, she thought savagely, the hand wrapped around her wand tightened and twitched. A mudblood? How dare he call her that? She was supposed to be his _best friend_. She was only trying to help him and he called her the most insulting name possible.

"Lily, you okay?" asked Abby, as Lily approached her group of friends, all of whom had been waiting and watching the scrabble by the beech tree with disgust. Lily nodded, though she was not quite sure how she felt.

"Come on," She muttered, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's get out of here,"

Together, the group of four girls made their way across the lawn and back up to the castle, ignoring the excited and amused raised voices that were coming from the large group to their left.

"Do you think he actually did it?" Heather asked quietly, their footsteps echoing loudly around them as they entered through the large oak front doors and into the deserted Entrance Hall. "I mean, take his pants off?"

"No, Potter's a show-off but he doesn't have the guts to do that," Replied Rose scornfully before shooting side wards glances at Lily, scrutinizing the blank expression on her best friends face. "But in my opinion, Snape deserves what he gets after what he said to you, Lily. That was clean out of line,"

Lily said nothing but continued to watch her feet as the group climbed the stairs and made their way down the long and many winding corridors to the Gryffindor Tower. Lily replayed everything over in her head, still not quite able to digest what Severus had said. They had been friends for years and he had always been nice, always friendly. He had never spoken a bad word against her before. She had stuck up for him over and over again. Her friends couldn't understand why she bothered with him, not even Rose who she was probably closest to out of them all.

"Look Lily," Rose took her hold of her arm as Heather and Abby climbed first through the portrait hole. "Don't let what Snape said get to you. I'm not going to stick up for him because he was wrong to say that and even you know it. And you also know the kind of people he hangs around with. It's obvious he's chosen his ways...and people like him, they never come back from that."

Rose gave her arm a light squeeze and climbed through the portrait hole, shaking her head at Heather's inquiring gaze as she looked back at them. With a heavy sigh, Rose heard Lily follow in behind her.

The common room was empty except for a few girls who decided to take advantage of the space to revise inside, instead of doing like most others and soaking up the sun on the grounds with their books in their laps. The four girls threw down their bags with tired sighs and slumped into their favourite chairs by the dormant fire. They sat in a semi-comfortable silence, as they all knew Rose was teetering on the edge of bringing up Snape again. She was worried for her friend and didn't particular think it wise that she should continue to keep company with Snape. Rose had seen him hanging around in the corridors after class with Avery and Mulciber, standing close together, watching students pass them by with narrowed eager eyes, carefully choosing who to attack next with whatever new curse they had dug up in the Dark Magic books they had taken from the Restricted section, courtesy of the ever gullible Professor Slughorn.

Rose had never particularly liked Potter and his gang either. They were loud and cocky, constantly showing off. She knew however, that Pettigrew and Lupin were not the main culprits, though if Pettigrew had half the amount of brains as the others he'd be at it too. Lupin on the other hand, he was more the silent observer, never involved yet never exactly uninvolved as he choose not to reprimand his friends, despite the badge he had pinned to the front of his chest.

But in fairness, he was nowhere near as bad as Black and Potter. Black was adored around school – though clearly not with the Slytherins – by both girls and boys. The girls loved him for his masculine good looks, whilst boys admired him for his constant coolness, for he was forever calm and at ease, whichever the situation. Rose however, was not so immune to his "immature wiles" as she often put it. In the same way, Lily was like that with Potter.

Potter, the great Quidditch God, was in love with Rose's best friend. He had been from the moment he'd pretty much laid eyes on her. Everyone knew it and many girls grudgingly so. Lily however, wasn't easily fascinated by his fancy wand flicking or his skilful flying, so no matter how often or how hard Potter tried Lily never failed to decline his petty attempts at asking her out.

"So James asked you again," Heather said with an amused smile, breaking the silence. They all looked up at Lily, who was thankful that Heather had spoken first instead of Rose despite the fact that the subject was on to another boy she wasn't particularly fond of.

"Yeah, guess he did," Lily smiled back, shaking her head in exasperation. "That boy really can't take a hint...no matter how many insults you throw at him."

They all laughed.

"He's not that bad really," Abby added in, receiving three incredulous looks. She frowned. "Aw come on, sure he can be an ignorant git at times but he's fifteen for crying out loud. What boy isn't at that age?"

"Remus," Heather said quietly, looking at the empty fire place with sudden interest. Rose, Lily and Abby all squealed in delight. Heather blushed a deep red and bit down hard on her lower lip.

"I knew it!" Lily said grinning broadly, scooting forward to the edge of her chair, the afternoons events temporarily forgotten. "I knew you liked him. And he is kind of cute and way more mature than those other three."

"Yeah, definitely," Rose nodded in agreement, her long dark hair falling around her face. She ran a hand through it, brushing it out of her face and frowned. "But compared to Black that's not hard. That boy really infuriates me!"

"You know, I'm not so sure," Abby said suddenly with a sly smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh don't get all hot and bothered Miss Donaghy, keep that Irish temper of yours down," Abby laughed, holding her hands up, palms towards Rose defensively. "All I meant was that maybe beneath all that hatred you're actually harbouring a little crush,"

Lily and Heather's eyes were wide with surprise yet there was a look of dawning on both girls faces. They smiled slowly as Rose spluttered in disbelief.

"Are you off your tether?" Rose exclaimed, causing the other girls in the common room to look over in curiosity. "That is ridiculous! I would never – he is – I can't believe you would even - that's nearly as bad as saying Lily fancies Potter!"

"Hey!" Lily protested, "Let's not bring me into this!"

"And why not?" Rose said, "Who's to say you don't really like Potter at all?"

"Now_, that_ is ridiculous and you all know it," Lily said looking round at them. They looked back at her, smiling suggestively. "Oh come off it!"

"Well, it's very near possible," Heather said, stifling a laugh. Lily scoffed.

"Well, if that's the case, then Abby fancies Pettigrew!"

A silence fell upon the group as they all contemplated this. Lily, Heather and Rose all turned to stare at Abby whose mouth was slightly parted.

Then suddenly they all burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay," Abby sighed, wiping at a tear that escaped down her cheek as her laughter subsided. "I think we can safely say Heather's the only one to fancy anyone from that group,"

"Yeah," The rest chorused through muffled giggles.

"Come on," Heather said with a resigned sigh a while later. "Let's get a bit of Transfiguration in before we head down for the exam."

----

Sirius took one last skim through his answers, flicking through his many pieces of parchment before setting them down on his desk and pushing them away from him. Feeling satisfied with the exam and himself he leant back in his chair, tilting it slightly on its hind legs. He looked around the room lazily, noticing that a few others had finished too, including James. He shook his head with a faint laugh; James, which was no surprise really, was staring at the back of Lily Evans' head where she sat three rows to his right and five chairs up. Her expression was one of pure concentration and determination.

Sirius had to admit, he knew what James seen in her. She was pretty and no doubt smart, and the whole fiery red head thing really worked in her favour. Whether she realised it or not.

Taking another look around his gaze fell on Remus whose head was bent over so close to the parchment his nose was mere inches from it. He had written far more that Sirius in the same length of time and still didn't seem to have finished. Sirius frowned, he admired his friend in more ways than one but sometimes he just never understood him. Out of all of them Remus had the excuse not to do work, not to try...yet out of the four he was the one who tried the hardest, who did all the work.

"Five minutes everyone," Called Professor McGonagall, several people jumped and their hands were like blurs as they scurried to finish. Sirius followed McGonagall she walked down the row towards Evans. Just as she was passing, a girl with dark black hair pulled back into a sophisticated ponytail straightened up. She pushed her parchment into the middle of her desk as Sirius had done, sat back in her seat, crossed her legs and began shaking her dangling foot with impatience.

Sirius recognised her as one of the girls that Lily Evans hung around with. Donaghy or something her surname was. Trust Evans to be friends with her, Sirius thought, another hot tempered little –

"One minute left and then all quills down. There shall be no talking whilst your exams are being collected," McGonagall called sternly, looking around the Great Hall as if daring someone to disobey her.

Sirius lifted his eyes from Donaghy and instead stared at the large hour glass at the front of the hall. He watched as what little was left of the sand fell slowly into the bottom half of the glass and waited idly as Professor McGonagall cried "Accio" and all the exam papers flew neatly into her outstretched arms once everyone had put down their quills. He stood up, brushing a hand through his dark hair tiredly as the sound of chairs scraping the floor filled the Great Hall. He thought longingly of his warm four poster bed up in his dormitory but then his stomach gave a rumble and he realised he still had to have dinner.

"So what you make of it?" James asked as he walked down between the rows of desks towards him. A rush of chatter had roared up in the Hall as everyone made their way out into the Entrance Hall, all of them discussing the same thing.

"I wouldn't go as far to say an "O" but somewhere up there," Sirius grinned, ignoring the gazes of passing admiring girls as Remus and Peter joined them. He frowned as Snape walked out through the doors before them and disappeared off towards the Slytherin chambers. "I wonder how Snivelly did...or was he too distracted trying to decide whether or not he really needs to clean his pants from now on?"

James and Peter laughed as they climbed the stairs, following the rest of their fellow Gryffindors. Remus however, ignored the remark and continued to read through the exam question paper, walking slightly behind the others.

"I still say you should have ripped the grimy things off for him, Prongs, he probably would have thanked you," Sirius continued with a bark of a laugh. Several third years looked up at him timidly before rushing on ahead.

"Nah, I think the wedgy I gave him was enough," James chuckled, "I could see him squirming in his seat a few times...must have been pretty deep,"

"You pig!" Lily hissed at James surprising him as she came up behind and shoved past him with her shoulder. James tripped into Sirius as Lily marched on, but quickly straightened up and adjusted his glasses before diving after her. Rose, Heather and Abby hurried after him and past Sirius, Remus and Peter who all looked slightly taken back.

James grabbed Lily around the elbow and pulled her to a stop. He looked down at her incredulously, trying to catch his breath.

"You're still trying to stick up for him after what he called you?" He asked his eyes wide in disbelief. "Evans, jees, what is it with you? The bloody git called you a – he called you a – a _you know what_ and you're angry at _me_?"

"It wouldn't have mattered if it was him or anyone else," Lily spat back, "It's the fact that you get a kick out of watching people squirm in embarrassment and you feel no remorse. I couldn't give a rats damn what he called me, you have no right to treat people the way you do, even _him_!"

"Calm down Evans," Sirius said in a bored voice as both groups eventually caught up with the arguing pair. "James didn't do anything Snape didn't deserve. In fact, I think he showed a lot compassion for the slimy toe rag – I was quite proud."

"Only you would be," Rose snapped, she walked to stand beside Lily who was wrenching her arm from James' grip as if it were burning her. Sirius found himself for the second time that day staring at Rose Donaghy, this time with amusement. Her dark blue eyes were flaring with anger and loathing and Sirius found he was even more amused as he continued to look at her. She was breathing heavily causing the few strands of hair that lay about her face to flutter, her eyes narrowed and seemed dangerous as she glared back at him.

"And what is that suppose to mean, Donaghy?" Sirius asked her, looking mockingly confused. He held a finger to his chin in thought. "I have the vague impression I'm supposed to be insulted,"

"Well, as dim as you are, you somehow managed to get the _right_ impression," Rose retorted. It was Sirius' turn to glare now and Rose smiled defiantly.

"Come on, Rose, Lily," Heather took hold of her friends arms in either hand and attempted to pull them down the corridor. She threw furtive looks in Remus' direction, who had been watching everything cautiously, opening his mouth several times as if to intervene but obviously decided against it and said nothing.

"Awk Evans, come on!" James pleaded, looking exasperated.

"Just leave it, mate," Sirius said to him, looking disgruntled. "It's not your fault; the girl obviously likes being insulted by so called "Death Eaters". And by the looks of it, her _friend _doesn't seem to mind much either."

"You-" Rose took an angry step towards Sirius, trying to shake off Heathers hand and reached inside her robes for her wand. Sirius drew his at the exact same time. He flicked it between his long fingers casually, as if he knew it wouldn't be much of a duel if they did fight. The look on his face infuriated Rose further causing small red sparks to fly from the tip of her wand as she fought to keep control. Peter looked startled and Remus finally stepped in –James was however preoccupied, looking down at Lily, who was deliberately looking anywhere but at him. Sirius was smiling lopsidedly, an eyebrow raised at Rose. Students walking by on their way to their dormitories stopped and watched once they saw the raised wands.

"Sirius," Remus put his hand on Sirius' wand arm and attempted to push it down by his side. Sirius let him; his eyes were still locked with Rose's, who slowly lowered her wand too. She could feel blind hatred bubbling up inside her as she stared at him, his strong jaw set, his dark eyes bright.

"Let's go, Rose," Abby took hold of Rose's arm and turned her around, whipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she threw a nasty look at Sirius before leading Rose away. Heather did the same with Lily and together the four of them hurried towards Gryffindor Tower attracting many curious glances as they went.

"What was that?" James asked a loud, looking a little stunned.

"Those girls have serious issues," Sirius grumbled, shaking his head he put his wand back into his robes. He took a double take at Peter who was staring after the girls departing backs in awe and chuckled.

"You like her, Wormtail?" He barked a humourless laugh as they four began to follow.

"No, no," Peter spluttered, and then he frowned. "She's just...she's very...I've never met a girl so..."

"Yeah," Sirius frowned too. "Yeah,"

James ran a reckless hand through his thick, dark untidy hair.

"I just don't understand her." He muttered, more to himself than the others, though they were all listening. Even Sirius whose mind kept drifting elsewhere... "I mean, I've seen her with him talking to him. She'll give him the time of day..._him_, the one who calls her a frigging _Mudblood_-" He hissed the word in disgust. "-before she would even considering talking to me. Seriously, what is up with that?"

"I don't know, James," said Remus, looking just as dumbfounded. "Suppose that's girls for you...don't think we'll ever understand them."

Peter shook his head vigorously, his eyes wide. Sirius merely grunted incoherently.

They reached the portrait hole and clambered through to find unsurprisingly that none of the four girls were to be seen in the common room. Peter looked slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry, Wormtail," Sirius said upon seeing his face. He had pulled out his wand, pointed it at the still dormant fire, muttered an incantation and watched as flames suddenly erupted in it, causing a group of both boys and girls to jump and squeal in fright. His voice was cool and sarcastic, a sign he was still reeling after his encounter with Donaghy. "I expect you'll see her down at dinner...a girl like that needs plenty of food to fuel her temper."

"I...no...it's not...I don't...oh never mind," Peter sighed in defeat.

* * *

_**As you can probably tell it's not an extremely hardcore plot but hopefully, as I continue, things will be a bit more exciting. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	2. Nightmares and Threats

**Hi, well the second chapter is up sooner than I probably would have thought. Well, I hope whoever read the last chapter liked it and that you'll like this one too. I really enjoy writing this story so I hope you guys enjoy reading it at least. lol**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Laura x**

* * *

As soon as Rose's head hit her pillow that night she immediately drifted off to sleep. Full and drowsy after that evening's dinner she had no hesitation in going to bed early, promising herself that by doing so she'd get up earlier in the morning, well rested and revise for an hour or so before Charms.

She fell into a light sleep...she was eating alone in the Great Hall, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were sitting a little down from her on the Gryffindor table watching her make her way through a huge pile of toast, sniggering to themselves. Lily rushed in behind her, crying that Rose hadn't gotten up early enough to revise for her Charms and Professor Flitwick had told Lily that she had gotten a Troll. Sirius' face was looming strangely closer to hers before she had even realised he was now sitting beside her. She was crying over her fail in Charms and he was trying to comfort her...and she _liked_ it...she'd never realised how defined his cheekbones were or how nice his hair was or how his eyes just seemed to –

"Argh!" With a jerk Rose shot straight up into a sitting position, sweat tingling across her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Lily rushed towards Rose as she walked through the dormitory door, her dressing gown whipping behind her. Her expression was that of concern yet she looked slightly distracted.

"Nothing...I'm fine," Rose panted, blinking. "Where were you coming from?"

With a sigh Lily flopped herself down on the edge of Rose's bed. She ran a hand down her tired face.

"Mary MacDonald came to get me. Severus was outside the portrait hole. He refused to leave if I wouldn't come out to talk to him." Anguish washed over Lily's face, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What did he say?" Rose asked timidly, rubbing Lily's shoulder sympathetically, her dream – or nightmare – pushed to the back of her mind.

"He..ah...he apologised for what he said...said that he didn't mean it...that it just "slipped out"," Lily sighed again, lowering her head and when she looked up again the tears were gone from her eyes.

"What did you say to him?" Rose asked, removing her hand from Lily's shoulder, knowing that Lily neither wanted nor needed the comfort. It was one of the many things Rose liked best about her friend; she was strong.

"I said I'd had enough, that I couldn't continue to pretend that we could be friends anymore." Lily shook her head in disgust. "He didn't even deny the whole "Death Eater" thing when I cornered him about it! As much as I complain about James Potter, I have to give him one thing; he'll definitely not turn over to the Dark Arts."

"Yeah," Rose mumbled, her thoughts unwillingly straying back to her dream as the conversation changed course. "I can't see any of that group weakening to it actually,"

"Neither can I. I mean, Black's almost as bad as Potter when it comes to despising dark magic."

Rose frowned. "It's a bit strange that isn't it? Considering his family...and his brother, Regulus, I've heard he's going around claiming to be a "Death Eater" as well,"

"Yes, I suppose it is strange actually," Lily's eyes narrowed as she thought about it more.

"You okay?" Rose asked Lily uncertainly, as she scrutinized her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly," Lily replied, she shrugged and put on a smile. "Better this way, right?"

Rose didn't say anything, knowing it must be hard for her. They sat in silence for a while.

"Umm...I was just wondering," Rose said breaking the silence a moment later, despite herself. She looked down at her hands and let her fingers fumble in the fabric of her covers. "Did you see Pettigrew and Black laughing down at us at dinner this evening?"

"I noticed it," Lily nodded. "But I didn't pay much attention to it, why?"

"Oh no reason, really," Rose shrugged trying and failing to look casual. "I was wondering what it was they were laughing at, that's all. I have a funny feeling it was me." Rose frowned then and looked up at Lily who was starting to smile.

"Oh I don't know...but well, you could have fed an army of hippogriffs with the amount you ate," Lily's smile widened as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"I skipped out on lunch to revise!" Rose said defensively, her voice rising. Abby grunted in the corner, rolled over and let out another contented grunt like snore, still evidently asleep.

"Okay, okay," Lily said still giggling as she got up off Rose's bed and moved over to her own. Rose was grumbling to herself, not quite sure if she was angry or embarrassed, as Lily pulled off her dressing gown and climbed into bed.

"It might not have been you they were laughing at anyway," Lily said wisely, though a smile was still playing at the corners of her lips.

"Hmm," Rose replied, slumping down into her pillows. "Not like I care anyway,"

"Sure,"

"Shut up,"

"Night,"

"Yeah..."

---

Just as Rose had promised herself, she got up in plenty of time to revise for Charms. She sat in the nearly empty common room – a few people had had the same idea as her – and slumped over her neatly done notes. In many ways she knew she was prepared for the exam but from past experiences she knew nerves sometimes got the better of her and in some cases it was always better to be over prepared.

She found some of what she was going over a bit tedious and no matter how hard she tried Rose couldn't prevent her mind wandering to the dream she had had the previous night. Every time she pictured Black's face so close to hers she flinched. She knew it meant nothing. She was stressed because of the OWL's and Black had – as usual - got on her nerves, but it was different this time because it was her first confrontation with him.

Rose groaned. Great, she thought, that will just give him an excuse to torment me even more.

Her early hour of studying was over sooner than she was comfortable with for she soon felt butterflies flutter in her stomach after a quick look at her watch. She packed up her things, leaving out her _Achievements in Charming,_ made her way over to an empty chair by the fire and curled up in it with the book open to wait for Lily and the others.

The fire was basically embers but the small amount of heat that escaped from it was enough to make Rose's head nod every so often causing her to jerk up blinking. She rested her head in her hand to stop it drooping...

A bark of laughter jostled Rose from her doze. She sat up straight in her chair and wiped at the corners of her mouth consciously as she looked around to the source of laughter. Walking by her on his way to the portrait hole, Black strolled arrogantly with Potter by his side as usual, smirking at her.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" He sneered and laughed before disappearing out of the common room. Potter looking over at her for the first time, took one glance and laughed too before following. Lupin and Pettigrew were a few steps behind and after hearing their friends' laughter were looking around for the cause of amusement. Pettigrew sniggered nervously once his eyes landed on Rose by the fire but he scurried out quickly at the murderous scowl on her face. Lupin looked pointedly away, though the smile pulling at his mouth was enough to make Rose jump out of her chair and dart for the spiral staircase to the dormitories, her cheeks flushing red. Was there something on her face? She needed a mirror.

"What happened to your hair?" Lily said goggling as Rose ran straight into her just as she had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Rose asked frantically reaching up.

"It's everywhere!" She giggled, "It's all stuck up at the side, were you leaning on something? Half of it's come out of your bobble. Turn around."

Mortified, Rose obeyed and turned around for Lily to fix it. They both moved out of the way of the stairs as more people began to file down and into the common room, moving towards the portrait hole to the Great Hall for breakfast

"Thanks," Rose grumbled when Lily was finished and Abby and Heather joined them.

"What's wrong with you?" Heather asked taking one look at Rose's face.

"Nothing,"

Rose was in a bad mood the whole way down to the Great Hall, her appetite gone as she continued to rage at the thought of Black jeering at her. She ignored him and his friends as she walked in, even though she could feel their eyes on her and could hear their laughter as she sat down with the other girls at the Gryffindor table - furthest away from them.

Remembering the conversation she had had with Lily the previous night she didn't reach for any food, instead grabbed the orange juice and poured herself a large cup full. She knew she couldn't have eaten anything anyway, what with being too angry at the thought of Black watching her and the butterflies that still hadn't subsided in her stomach.

Whilst she waited for the others to finish, she fished out her Charms book and began flicking through it, rapping the fingers of her left hand rhythmically on the table as she did so. After a while she unconsciously looked up and her eyes immediately landed on Black; he was watching her drumming fingers as if transfixed, his eyes hazed. She stopped and, watched frowning, as Black suddenly shook his head and his eyes focused before shooting up to hers. They stared at each other both stony faced; Rose raised one eyebrow at him coldly before looking away and standing up with the others who had just finished.

Charms went well, Rose, having only got caught on a few low marked questions, was so relieved that her mood lifted and trooped back to the Great Hall - once the house tables were returned for lunch - with Lily, Heather and Abby elated.

"Yeah, the Cheering Charms question was kind of difficult but I think I did okay. What you make of question thirteen?" Heather's voice sounded anxious as she asked Lily about the exam as they entered the Hall. Rose droned her out though; she didn't care to listen to what others said after an exam, knowing that if she did she'd end up doubting herself.

Snape seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was standing in front of Lily just as the four of them were heading towards the Gryffindor table. Lily's face was set as she attempted to get by him, avoiding looking in his eyes.

"Lily, please!" Snape begged, moving to block her path and before Rose could stop herself she felt a distasteful pang of sympathy for him. He looked like he was in pain. Abby and Heather looked surprised too but they loyally kept their stances on either side of Lily.

"Just leave it, Severus," Lily muttered, her eyes darting around, conscious of the fact that they were catching many people's attention. "I said everything I had to say last night and that's it. I'm not changing my mind," She stepped to the right but again he blocked her, ignoring the anger that was now etched across Lily's face. Rose smirked; she knew how impatient Lily could get and even more so when she was upset.

"Lil, please just listen to me!" Snape said hurriedly taking hold of her arm but she snapped it away from him with a glare.

"No,"

"Lily-"

"I don't want to talk to you, Sev-"

"Everything okay here?" James Potter asked, coming in the door behind them and standing behind Lily. He was glaring at Snape, who straightened, his face filling with complete loathing.

"Everything is fine. Severus was just leaving," Lily said between clenched teeth, sending both boys looks of absolute contempt as James attempted to stand in front of Lily. James froze as she speaking. Turning slowly, his face took on an expression of revulsion.

"_Severus?_" James spat, his eyes bulging, completely bewildered that Snape and Lily were on first name bases' even after the incident by the lake yesterday.

"Yes, James, as shocking as it may seem the slimy little wart does have a first name." Came Black's deep mocking voice as he appeared by Potter's side. Lupin and Pettigrew were with him too. Snape's hand slowly and subtly itched towards his robes. Rose's sharp eyes saw it first.

"Don't even think about it," She warned in a tired voice not even bothering to take out her own wand. She nodded towards the staff table where quite a few of its members were sending wary glances their way. "If they see you're wand they'll be down here faster than Black can count to ten,"

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, clearly offended.

Snape's lips twitched but the action was done so quickly the only sign that he had heard Rose at all was that he made no further move to take out his wand and instead gave Lily one last long piercing, meaningful look before turning on his heel and returning to the Slytherin table.

Potter watched him go with a look of his usual loathing, whereas Lily's face was devoid of any emotion. She cleared her throat quietly and with a look at Rose and the other girls they continued towards the Gryffindor table, ignoring Potter and his gang.

"Oi Donaghy!"

Rolling her eyes, Rose looked over her shoulder at Black. He walked towards her, his face hard.

"You better watch that mouth of yours," Black said quietly, he towered over her as she turned around but Rose neither flinched nor backed down. "Because the next time you insult me I might not be so nice about it,"

"Is that so?" Rose laughed bitterly, her eyes narrowing as she glared up at him. His dark eyes bore into hers, grey and as cold as steel.

"Yes, it is." Black replied. "Girl or not I won't hesitate in jinxing you."

"I'd like to see you try it Black." Rose challenged. "It would be interesting to see who comes out of it better off, wouldn't it?"

"Not really," Black said indifferently. "It's quite clear who the winner would be."

"Good to see you're already accepting defeat." Rose turned to go but Black gripped her elbow and whispered in her ear from behind, causing strands of her hair to flutter,

"Just watch yourself,"

And with that he let her go roughly, and stalked over to join his friends who had been watching them with interest; Lupin looking slightly weary. Girls all around who had witnessed the exchange were throwing Rose surprised yet envious looks as she joined Lily, Abby and Heather.

"What was that about?" Lily asked her eyes sliding down the table to Black who was leaning over to speak with Lupin and Potter, Pettigrew was listening intently beside him.

"He was just trying to intimidate me." Rose said scowled impatiently, reaching for a piece of bread.

"Well, that was pointless." Abby laughed, looking at her friend admiringly. "In all the years I've known you Rose, someone has yet to intimidate you. Even Malfoy and I'll admit he really does scare me." She added with a shudder, shooting a quick look towards the Slytherin table where the blond haired Lucius Malfoy sat with Severus Snape, both with their heads inclined together, whispering urgently and darkly.

"He doesn't intimidate me...but he sure as hell creeps me out. They all do. Supposed Death Eaters. Why would you even...why would you even consider it?" Rose shook her head, frowning. She looked over at Lily instinctively. She watched her friend as she took a bite out of her sandwich and leaned over her Charms book, going over incantations for the practical that afternoon. Being a muggle-born Lily was usually the first of the four to get insulted or joked upon by the Slytherins, even Rose, a half-blood never experienced it as bad as Lily.

"I really don't know." Abby murmured, tucking into her own lunch, her eyes on Lily too.


	3. Going Home

**And Chapter Three. This is the only story I have written for so far that chapters just seem to flow out of me. lol It's so much fun to write and hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please let me know what you think, as usual.**

**Laura x**

* * *

The rest of the exams pasted quickly, much to Sirius' pleasure. Overall he felt he had done fairly well. He was confident enough that he had scraped the required grades to enable him to continue the subjects he wanted for the following year; Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology.

Unlike James, Sirius knew that he needed a well paid job. He had angered his own parents so much over the years he knew he was unlikely to inherit anything. His dear brother Regulus was the son they had always wanted in Sirius; the muggle-born hater, the son who despised anyone of a heritage that wasn't Pureblood and sought to join the "Dark Lord" to proclaim his beliefs further.

Sirius had grown over the years to hate the Dark Arts, having James Potter as a friend was no doubt an influence on this part, but no matter he knew he would never succumb to dark magic despite what his mother and father may want. He, along with James, had proven to be somewhat talented at Defence against the Dark Arts. Lupin would always win at memorising books and knowing every question that a teacher sprung upon them, but James and Sirius had become known and admired for their skills at performing the complex spells and jinxes, and also for their uncanny ability and talent at duelling.

However, not everyone was so admiring towards the two friends for their magic skills. The Slytherins will and will always have a prejudice against the Gryffindors and Black and Potter were no exception. If anything they were detested more for the fact that they were seen as Bloodtraitors, Sirius especially as he was a Black, one of the biggest and well known pureblood wizard families, in which every member was from Slytherin house. He was the first to go against tradition and joined Gryffindor along with James; something his family did not take lightly.

However, it wasn't just Slytherins that weren't too fond of them. Sirius often scowled as he thought of Evans and Donaghy. Out of all the Gryffindors those were the two that James called "unfriendly" towards them. They were never interested or impressed by the two boys, in fact when many people would stop – like the incident with Snape at the lake – to watch James and Sirius, they would cheer and support them, however Evans and Donaghy were always the ones to reprimand them, to tell them to stop and that they were being idiotic and pigheaded.

Neither of the girls seemed to be intimidated by them, on the contrary it was the very opposite, it was as if they seen the boys as a joke. Sirius supposed this had to do with what he had heard from his fellow students, that Evans and Donaghy were very accomplished at magic themselves.

Edward Tompkins had even said he would never get on the bad side of Rose Donaghy for fear of being hit with her shrivelling hex after what had happened to Jerry Shaw when he had tried to feel her up.

"Shrivelling hex?" Sirius had scoffed. "Well, I never heard of it, plus there's nothing wrong with Jerry, I seen him just yesterday, he looks fine."

"Oh yeah," Eddie had said incredulous. "Well, obviously, he's fine now. But you wouldn't have known at the time either."

Sirius threw him confused look.

"Where the hex hit... it wasn't...it wasn't a place he generally displayed to the public, you know?" Eddie had pulled a face and stared at Sirius meaningfully. Sirius blanched.

"No...no way?" Sirius had shaken his head in disbelief and shock...and horror. "She wouldn't..."

"Girls – just don't under estimate them, mate...just don't." Eddie's face had been one of grave seriousness. He even looked slightly afraid as he scurried away leaving Sirius alone in the Common room, contemplating what he had been told. Sirius had looked around cautiously as if he were afraid Donaghy might jump out from behind a chair and hex him then and there. Gulping despite himself he had hurried up to his dormitory to join James, Remus and Peter and tell them what he had just found out. They were all just as horror struck as he had been and had all squirmed unconsciously at the thought.

Needless to say, none of them need have worried that Donaghy might do such a thing to them if they happened to cross paths with her and fire up her temper as they had done so many times before, because Donaghy and her friends had taken on their old tragedy again, throughout the remainder of the exams and that year, of ignoring the four boys and acting like they neither knew nor cared of their existence. This didn't seem to bother any of them all that much, except maybe for James who was still pinning after Evans.

Sirius who had gotten impatient with on more than one occasion, told him just before the Potions exam when he had been staring at the back of Evans' head with utmost longing and desire, to get over her and move on to another girl who was actually not repulsed by him. This caused a rift between them for about a day where James refused to look him. Sirius didn't take it to heart, knowing he'd come around as he usually did.

After the exams the fifth years didn't do much except lie around the grounds, enjoying the summer weather properly now that they could. The sun scorched down nearly every day so that the dark castle was almost completely empty of students as they lolled under trees or dangled their feet in the lake. The last few days of term took on a lazy, relaxed atmosphere. Everyone was calm and happy, pending the start of their summer break when they would return home to their families.

Sirius was one of the little few that could see the last day far enough, knowing that when the time came he was going back to a house with a family that he cared as little for as they did for him. If he was lucky, James might invite him over sooner than he usually did – knowing that things had gotten considerably worse at home for him - so he wouldn't have to endure his "hell hole" for too long.

"Oh cheer up, Sirius!" said Remus, as the four of them sat around the fire – after James and Sirius had bullied a couple of first years out of their chairs – on the night before their departure. "It won't be too long 'till we're all back here again."

Sirius was looking into the fire, the flames reflected in his grey eyes. His face was blank and hard. He'd been quiet for a while and his friends knew rightly what was bothering him.

"Hmpf" He grumbled, not lifting his gaze. James and Remus exchanged a look.

"Oh come on, mate," James said, jostling his shoulder playfully. "You can come over as soon as you want. My folks love you; you know that, they'd be more than happy to have you. Ecstatic even."

"Cheers, James." Sirius looked up then and smiled, but somehow it didn't quite meet his eyes. He stood up and stretched casually, attracting the gazes of many of his fellow female Gryffindors. "I'm goin' for a walk. I'll be back soon enough." The other three nodded understandably.

Sirius walked around his chair and towards the portrait hole, ignoring the many hopeful glances he was receiving. Casting a look over into a corner, he seen Lily Evans, Abby Periwinkle and Heather Bromsgrove. Evans was reading the Prophet; Periwinkle was biting her nails; and Bromsgrove was... – Sirius did a double take - ...was staring over at Remus whose nose as usual was dug deep in a large hardback book.

Shaking his head with a laugh Sirius left the common room, not noticing that there was a member of Evans' little group that was missing – the one he had found himself more intrigued with than he would ever admit – until he was walking down the corridor. He didn't dwell on Donaghy's absence too much for he disliked already that he would often find himself looking at her when she passed in the corridors or after an exam - when he finished sooner than most others - where he would pass the remaining minutes by watching her tap her fingers on the desk or shake her foot whenever she crossed her long legs. Both things were something he noticed that she did a lot, either out of impatience which he had originally thought, or a nervous habit which he now guessed might be the cause due to the stress of the OWLs.

She hadn't looked or threw anymore insults his way since he had threatened her in the Great Hall, which made it easier – if not as fun – to watch her. As much as Sirius disliked it, he found at many times he couldn't help but look over at her in interest, making him sympathise with James in some ways. But his dislike for it made him if possible colder towards her; ignoring her just as she did with him and also shoving by her if they were close enough in the corridors, which seemed to annoy him further as it didn't spark any response from her like he soon realised he may have wanted.

Sirius came to a halt along one the schools many empty corridors and leaned down on a window sill to look down over the grounds. He sighed, causing his breath to make a small fog mark on the glass in front of him. The grounds were completely dark and he could only make out the silhouettes of the trees by the semi-present moon.

Sirius remembered vaguely that it would be during the summer that the full moon would occur and Remus would go through his werewolf transformation. Maybe he could go over to Remus' place and keep him company then...

Just as he was contemplating this the sound of footsteps echoed down the deserted corridor. He didn't bother to look up and instead concentrated on the sound of the person, whoever it was, waiting for them to go by. When the footsteps slowed down Sirius knew that he had just been spotted. An owl flew out over the Forbidden Forest and Sirius watched it until it disappeared.

His eyes stayed focused on the spot where the owl had vanished and his body stiffened when the footsteps didn't pass him but stopped altogether. He stood up, one hand still on the windowsill and turned around just as the footsteps started again.

Looking slightly flushed, Rose Donaghy walked into Sirius' view, her long black hair flicking behind her. He watched her, expressionless, not quite sure how to feel at her sudden presence. He was already in a bad mood but seeing her didn't increase it as he realised he'd rather have a dozen of her insults thrown at him than return home. She caught him at a weird moment and he merely nodded at her as she drew level with him.

Donaghy stopped again and stared at him. Just stared. She raised one of her eyebrows – another trait he noticed she did often – and threw him a suspicious look. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned back towards the window. Can't even try and be polite around here without people being suspicious of you, Sirius thought savagely.

"What's up with you?" asked Donaghy and when Sirius looked sharply back at her he seen her pull a face, making it evident that she was annoyed at herself for asking, as if she was going against her better judgement. He smiled and turned to face her, folding his arms and leaning back against the window.

"Nothing," Sirius replied, casually. "Just saddened that it's going to be two whole months before I see your sweet face again, Miss Donaghy."

"Haha," Donaghy said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at him. "You think you're so funny."

"I don't think – I know." Sirius said, straightening up again, his arms still folded. Maybe it was the light of the moon flittering through the window behind him, but Donaghy looked...different; her face was paler, her high cheekbones more defined. Sirius found he was even more inclined to look at her now and this time he didn't dislike doing it. He moved over to stand in front of her and she impressed him like she had done before when he had confronted her in the Great Hall, by not backing down when he towered over her, like many people would have. She didn't even look frightened or weary, only curious and a little confused.

"What about you?" He asked her as she stared determinedly up at him. She's a piece of work, he thought to himself, suppressing a smile. "What are you doing wandering around on your own?"

"Oh you know," Donaghy shrugged. "Just saddened that it's _only_ going to be two months before I see your face again."

"Did you leave out 'sweet' on purpose?" Sirius asked looking mockingly hurt and to his surprise she laughed. Then she composed herself and she inclined her head as if she had just remembered something.

"Well, aren't you going to jinx me?" Donaghy asked him expectantly looking a little angry now. "I insulted you, didn't I? And if I remember correctly you said if I 'didn't watch my mouth' you wouldn't hesitate in jinxing me."

"That's right," Sirius replied, taken back a little by her sudden change in mood, but didn't let it show. "I did say that,"

She waited, watching him intently.

"It's getting late, we'd better go back to the Common room," Sirius said eventually, indicating for her to walk ahead of him. But Donaghy held out a hand.

"Wait just one second," She said, her eyes wide with surprise. "I just gave you an excuse to jinx me....and you're backing down?"

"No," Sirius replied calmly, though his eyes showed anything but. He didn't want to jinx her because it wasn't a fair rouse but he didn't like being made out as a coward either. Any other time, any other situation and he probably would have done it, just not then when the prospect of going "home" lay resolutely over him.

"I just think that it might not be the best surprise for your parents if you arrive home tomorrow covered in bandages. I'm being generous, as hard a concept that may be for you to believe, I would take advantage of it because it doesn't happen often."

Donaghy froze, her eyes scrutinizing Sirius' face, looking weary for the first time in his presence. He was reminded of James's mother, Mrs Potter whenever he came to stay over the past few summers; she always looked at him in a similar way as if trying to see if he was getting looked after well enough since the last time she'd seen him.

"What is wrong with you? Did you get hit with a bludger or something?" She asked sceptically.

"No, I did not get hit with a bludger." Sirius said monotonously. Then he sighed and began walking back towards Gryffindor Tower. Donaghy followed still watching him curiously. "Let's just say I'm not looking forward to returning home tomorrow."

"Oh," Donaghy nodded beside him. She pulled a face. "I could say the same."

Sirius glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. They had something in common it seemed. Neither asked the other why exactly it was that they didn't want to go home and they walked in silence back to the common room, not saying another word. They went their separate ways once through the portrait hole, not bothering to look at each other or act as if they had been somewhat civil towards each other, no matter how short it may have lasted.

---

"I promise Rose, there will be no problem with you coming over. Mum and Dad will be delighted to have you!" Lily told her earnestly. "It's only Petunia that might be the trouble." She added bitterly.

"And you can come to mine as well," Heather told Rose, pulling her into a hug as they stood on Platform 9 ¾ together saying their last goodbyes.

"And mine!" Chipped in Abby taking her turn to hug Rose. "Any time at all! Okay? Don't hesitate to ask and we all have to meet up in Diagon Alley, remember?"

"Definitely," Rose nodded sincerely as Abby and Heather both caught sight of their parents. Rose couldn't see hers. Late as always, or else they were too busy fighting to remember to come get her, she thought angrily.

"And don't forget to write!" Abby called over her shoulder as she and Heather made their way over to their waiting parents. Lily and Rose waved to them and watched as they disappeared through the gateway.

"Don't worry," Lily said sympathetically. "Things might be better now, you never know,"

"I doubt it," Rose said, trying and failing to sound indifferent. She was getting used to her parents excessive arguing. It hadn't always been like that though, when Rose's older sisters were at home they were the normal, typical happy wizarding family but when Sarah and Catherine had moved out, starting their own families the stress increased over the ongoing War with Voldemort. Rose's mother, Anne, was a heeler in St Mungos and was under constant strain, for the amount of magical injuries she had to deal with seemed to be getting worse and more gruesome as the days went on. Rose's father, Mick, worked in the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, where he was under just as much pressure as his wife if not more with trying to keep the Muggle community oblivious to the magical world which was proving more and more difficult as Voldemort's followers continued on their destruction rampage. The problem with her parents lay within the fact that they didn't know any other way to relieve themselves of their individual stress but to take it out on each other. Rose knew that when she returned their targets would change.

Being in Hogwarts, behind its high stone walls and under all its magical enchantments with Dumbledore as Headmaster made it easy to forget what was going on outside.

"Look, I gotta go," Lily said and Rose noticed Lily's parents through a break in the swelling crowd. "But promise you'll write? Every day if you want." She laughed and Rose joined her and they hugged. "Take care of yourself."

"You too"

And with that Rose watched her best friend disappear through the mass of people, leaving her alone to dwell over her thoughts about how long this summer really was going to be.


	4. Leaving and Diagon Alley

**Hiya. Well the start of this chapter is basically more or less what I imagined would have happened the day Sirius left his family. The second part is in Diagon Alley just before they all head back to school and I think the story is kind of opening up more now. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Laura x**

* * *

"You filthy BLOODTRAITOR!" Screamed Walburga Black at her eldest son's departing back. "How dare you – you little piece of scum, how could you! Discriminating the name of Black since you joined that school! _Gryffindor_?" She spat, following Sirius out of the kitchen and up into the hallway of number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Wasn't that enough? No! Now we hear that you've been threatening – disrespecting - Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus _and _Rebastian Lestrange! Even your own cousin Bellatrix Black!"

Sirius started up the stairs keeping his jaw clenched, refusing to listen to his mother, ignoring her badgering screams. His father and brother where no doubt still sitting in the kitchen, listening to Walburga rage down on him, both nodding their heads in agreement at everything she said, every insult she threw at him. They were probably laughing too; it wouldn't surprise him in the slightest.

"I suppose keeping company with _that_ Potter makes you feel superior, makes you think that you're better than your own family! He's filled your head with nonsense! Brainwashed you into believing that Mudbloods and Half-bloods _belong_ in the wizarding society! How they just like us!" Mrs Black continued to spit, becoming more and more angered as her son marched up the stairs ignoring her. Her voice was growing louder and higher pitched with every step she took in following him, her disgust increasing. "You listen to me now, boy, those people will NEVER be like us! NEVER! And it's about time you realised that! Maybe then you'll take a leaf out of your brother's book and come to good sense!"

Sirius froze just outside his bedroom door, finally having had enough, heard enough.

"I wouldn't hold your breath mother dearest...oh wait...do."

A shot of red light hit the wall just above his head, scattering pieces of concrete, barely missing him by inches, followed by a screech of fury from the bottom of the stairs. Sirius opened his bedroom door and walking in casually, just to infuriate her more but he didn't hesitate in shutting it closed tightly and sliding in the lock securely, knowing as he did it that it wouldn't do much against magic anyway.

He took a few deep breaths and then pushed up off the door which he'd been leaning against and reached under his bed pulling out his bulky trunk. Flipping it open he started throwing in everything he could reach, not caring for neatness. His school robes, muggle clothes, textbooks, a cauldron, scales, a pen knife and the pair of a two way mirror all went in haphazardly as he hurriedly thought about what else he might need. He pulled out drawers, finding more clothes and shoved them in, along with quills and ink bottles. He pulled some of the Gryffindor banners down from the walls – he'd put them up purposely to annoy his family – and put them into the crammed trunk too.

Taking one last look around his practically empty room something shiny on his bedside cabinet caught Sirius' eye. Walking over to it he noticed the thin, silver chain his uncle Alphard had given to him for his 11th birthday before starting at Hogwarts. Alphard had told him that the chain was an ancient family heirloom that was enchanted to keep the holder safest when he/she felt in danger or threatened. So far it hadn't shown to have any power but Sirius believed it only to be a gesture from his uncle who obviously believed him to be nervous in starting at Hogwarts. Sirius smiled at the memory and lifted the necklace in his long fingers. Uncle Alphard had been the only member of the Black family that Sirius had the slightest respect for.

Reaching up he clasped the chain around his neck and tucked it under his black t-shirt. He stuck his wand in the waistband of his jeans, shut his trunk and lifted it off his bed, careful not to touch the floor or make any noise to warn his parents of what he was doing.

The idea had been roaming through his head for the past few weeks. Since leaving Hogwarts his time at number 12 Grimmauld Place had not be pleasant. He'd had to deal with the usual verbal abuse from his mother and at times his father - if the sight of Sirius really got on his nerves. Regulus didn't help matters, spitting insults about his friends, throwing him threats every time they were in earshot of each other. Sirius easily dealt with him of course, seeing as without wands they had to resort to muggle fighting and there was no competition who would win at that for Sirius was far stronger than his younger brother. The fact that he had at least grown three or four inches over the summer – reaching over six feet – also helped to his advantage.

But there was only so much one person could take of it all. And so Sirius decided now was the time to leave. For good. He wasn't wanted here and he didn't want to be there either, so why stay?

He opened his door a crack, looked around the first floor landing and when he was finally satisfied that his family – including their horrid house-elf Kreacher – was all down in the kitchen he carried his trunk down the flight of stairs, panting slightly and towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came a quiet, cold voice from behind him.

Just managing not to jump, Sirius set his trunk down, and turned to face Regulus whom he hadn't noticed sneaking up behind him. Regulus' face, which resembled Sirius' in many ways, was hard and blank as he looked at his older brother. Sirius glared at him.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, little bro."

"You're leaving?"

"Why, you going to miss me?" Sirius asked mockingly. "Oh please, don't cry... this is hard enough."

"You're so full of it." Regulus sneered. "Mum's right, you know, just because you hang around with _Perfect Potter_ doesn't mean you are somebody now."

"And there I was thinking that being a _Black_ made you Royalty." Sirius retorted. "Take it I was wrong. But then again I always am, isn't that Reggie? Anyway...how's Voldemort these days? Has he replied to any of your love letters yet?" He chuckled as Regulus twitched at the name. "No? Hang in there, Reg. If it's meant to be...it'll be." He touched his chest, just above where his heart was, and nodded with mock sincerity.

"You dare insult the Dark-"

"-_Lord_?" Sirius scoffed in disgust. "Yeah, I dare."

Turning his back on his brother after sending him another disgusted glare, Sirius lifted up his trunk again and opened the front door.

"You'll regret it." Regulus told him.

"Regret what exactly?" Sirius asked over his shoulder, one foot out the door.

"All of it." Regulus replied, he hadn't moved from his spot in the hallway and was still staring after Sirius with the same hard expression.

"I doubt it." Sirius stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

He breathed in the fresh air before dragging his trunk down the steps and onto the street. Looking around Sirius relished the thought that this was going to be the last time he'd ever see or set foot in this grimy hole again.

It wasn't that late in the day, though the street lights were a dim orange, preparing to turn on completely when darkness fell. It was fairly warm out, but a light breeze flicked a few pieces of paper and sweet wrappers along the concrete sidewalk at Sirius' feet.

The only place he could think to go was the Potter's. He felt a pang of guilt at just rushing in on them unannounced, but he didn't want to bother the Lupin's for he knew Remus had enough on his plate and going to the Pettigrew's just wasn't as enticing as the other two.

"_You can come over as soon as you want. My folks love you; you know that, they'd be more than happy to have you..."_

Going over to James' hadn't really been brought up in their letters to each other over the past three weeks because Sirius hadn't wanted to bring it up, James had hinted of course but not wanting to sound needy or desperate Sirius vowed to stick out his time at home for as long as he could. He supposed that time was now. And like James had said his parents probably wouldn't mind, at times they even treated him like another son.

At this thought he didn't hesitate in taking his wand from the waistband of his jeans and throwing his right hand out in front of him. BANG. The huge, purple, triple-decker Knight bus sprang into view right in front of him, taking him off guard for a few seconds. The surly looking bus conductor trampled down off the steps and lifted Sirius' trunk from the sidewalk without looking up at him or greeting him. Sirius didn't pay him much attention either and instead took one last look around. A relieved smile broke across his face and he stepped gratefully onto the bus.

---

"Where are they?" Rose asked Lily impatiently, her eyes wandering down the crowded alley to Magical Menagerie eagerly.

Rose and Lily were standing outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour slurping on their large ice creams whilst waiting for Heather and Abby to turn up. Rose had, thanks to Lily, escaped the nightmare of being at home for the duration of August the previous week and now, with only one week left of their summer they were in Diagon Alley getting their things for school.

"I don't –oh no wait! There they are!" Lily said excitedly before rushing over to the appearing faces of Abby and Heather.

"Hi!" With squeals and hugs, all four girls greeted one another, asking how their summers had been and congratulating each other on their OWL results.

Each of them – which was no real surprise – passed everything spectacularly. Lily and Rose both received Outstandings in Defence against the Dark Arts; Rose also got an Outstanding in Transfiguration with it being her favourite subject, whereas Lily received it in Potions where she was widely known for her talents as a potioneer.

With two Outstandings each the rest of their results were mainly Exceeds Expectations and a few acceptables – History of Magic, being the main culprit, seeing as Professor Binns was one of the most boring teachers, dead or alive.

Rose had been so pleased with her results she was even permitting herself to get another pet, seeing as her owl, Talby, didn't really count as a pet of sorts. Or so that was her argument for getting one.

Magical Menagerie was crammed full of cages and boxes and other witches and wizards bustling around inspecting the many animals that it contained. It smelt of wood, feathers ...and droppings. The noise of squawking birds and the meowing of cats greeted the girls as they entered the shop.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Abby asked absent-mindedly, chewing on a strip of liquorice and peering into one of the many cages curiously.

"I don't know," Rose replied, looking around as if an animal she wanted might pop out at her. "I was thinking a cat. Mary in our dormitory has a wee gray one and it's the cutest thing ever! I want one as a kitten first though."

"Here's one! Actually, there's about five here – all kittens!" Heather squealed with excitement a few minutes later, pointing down at a basket on the floor with a cage around it beneath the counter which was at the back of the shop where she had wandered down to. She was cooing over the many bundles of fur by the time the others reached her.

"Oh my gosh! They're adorable!" Lily agreed, just as excited. Then her eyebrows puckered. "I want one now."

"Why don't you get one?" Rose asked, sticking her finger through the spaces in the caging and scratching a tiny black one around the ears. She was smiling broadly, her eyes full of adoration.

"Because Petunia has suddenly become allergic to them. She would have a fit if I brought one home." Lily mused. "Maybe I should get one." She added under her breath. Rose and the others all laughed.

"I think I'll take this one." Rose told them, indicating the tiny black one which was purring under her touch. The witch behind the counter who had been listening came around smiling at Rose and took the kitten out for her, passing it into Rose's eager arms. "It's a girl by the way." The elderly woman told her, scratching its ears affectionately before moving behind the counter again to serve her.

"What are you going to call her?" Heather asked not long later as Rose cuddled the kitten in her arms as they left the shop and began walking towards Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions as Abby had mentioned something about needing new dress robes.

"Don't have a clue...but it has to be something good, something that really suits her." The others nodded in agreement, all watching the furry creature with smiles on their faces. They stopped in Flourish and Blotts on the way and got their required books for the year. Rose got hers for Transfiguration, Defence, Potions, Herbology and Charms with excitement filling her chest as she thought about how more interesting her subjects were going to be this year, what with the depth in which they would be studying them. Her ambition of being an Auror seemed closer now. She had always wanted to be one seeing as it was the only job in which she could see herself in the future but ever since she began to learn and hear more about the rise of Voldemort and his followers her desire to become one seemed to increase rather than decrease. Her parents were one of the many few who did not fear saying the evil wizard's name and so Rose never did either which she was grateful for because she believed whole heartedly in what Professor Dumbledore had told the school many times before; _"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."_

When they entered Madam Malkins Rose was so busy fussing over her new pet that she didn't notice who else was in the store until she looked up at the sound of Lily's groan. James Potter was leaning up against the counter, propped on one elbow, gazing lazily around the shop. His hair was a ruffled mess as usual but when he finally noticed the four of them his hand immediately jumped up to tousle it even more, which they all knew to be his trademark move in front of Lily.

"Hey Evans. Girls." Potter said, his voice deeper than Rose remembered and when he stood up straighter it was to see that he had also grown quite a lot over the holidays too. He nodded round at them all, but his eyes immediately returned to Lily's face, before any of the other three had attempted to return the greeting. "Good summer?"

"Fine." Lily replied shortly, pursing her lips slightly and reminding Rose of Petunia just a little bit.

"Oh, well that's g-" Potter began but another deep voice cut through him mid sentence from behind a pulled curtain.

"Did I hear you say Evans?" The curtain was slid back and a tall figure – taller than Potter – walked through, pulling a t-shirt over his head so that the girls couldn't see his face. Rose knew rightly who the person was because there was no mistaking the smug mocking voice of Sirius Black; however the sight of that toned chest and muscled stomach was enough to make her doubt, in the seconds it took for him to pull the t-shirt on completely, if it really was him or not.

"Yeah, you heard right." Potter replied grudgingly as he took in the blank expressions on all four girls faces with a look of jealousy across his own.

"Who's next there?" asked Madam Malkins brightly, appearing behind Black. Silence fell in the shop.

"Abby?" Lily said turning to her friend.

"What?" Abby mumbled, her eyes somewhat hazed as she continued to stare unconsciously at Black's torso.

"Er, you're dress robes?"

"Oh yes, yes...right." Abby shook her head, blushing and followed Madam Malkins behind the curtain, avoiding looking at the two boys.

"Why did you have your shirt off?" Potter muttered, obviously still annoyed by the response it had brought about. Black merely shrugged, smiling haughtily.

"Ouch!" Rose cried, as something sharp scraped across her hand, she bent over quickly, suddenly remembering the kitten in her arms as she let it go. She had gripped the cat so tightly when Black's bare upper body had emerged around the curtain that she hadn't realised what she was doing or remembered the small thing she was holding that it had scratched her to let go. It landed lightly on the floor and scurried away from her.

Just as Rose took a step to follow it she froze as she saw where it was going. She watched the black ball of fur run straight into Black's leg. It staggered a little but when it righted itself it started to circle Black's foot, pressing its small body up against him and began purring lightly.

Rose grew even more amazed when, with a chuckle, Black bent over and scooped the kitten up in one of his large hands and scratched under its chin with the other.

"Oh boy," Heather gasped quietly, looking flustered, her cheeks slightly flushed as she too watched Black.

"Can I have my cat back please?" Rose asked quickly, finally pulling herself together and stepping towards Black, her arms outstretched. But Black didn't move and continued petting the kitten which was purring more loudly than before.

"A black cat, huh?" Black said, looking at Rose briefly before returning his attention to the bundle in his hand. "I always thought they were jinxed or bad luck or something?"

"Jinxed?" Rose repeated distracted slightly.

"Only on Friday 13th – if you're superstitious that is." Heather explained, following in Rose's example and pulling herself together eventually. Potter who was still looking annoyed was throwing Black contemptuous looks whilst also watching Lily from the corner of his eye. She as usual was paying him no attention and was instead watching her best friend with interest.

"Rose?"

"Jinx." Rose looked around at her smiling. "It's perfect. Jinx." She said again and took the kitten from Black's hand and turned away from him completely, forgetting about him and his friend in her excitement. "I love it. What you think?"

"Yeah," Lily smiled too, nodding her head in agreement, as Abby reappeared behind Black. "It suits her."

"Look's like you're not completely worthless after all Black." Rose told him causing him to scowl at her, as over his shoulder Abby was paying for her dress robes.

"I'll _jinx_ you if you're not careful." Black muttered darkly, but Rose saw humour in his eyes.

"Uh huh. Sure you will."

"Ready?"Abby asked uncertainly, looking from Rose to Black and back again nervously. Rose nodded and turned on her heel to walk out of the shop. Behind her she heard Madam Malkins calling Black to come pay for his own purchase whilst the others followed closely behind her.

Potter who had stood quietly through the whole exchange between Black and Rose was watching Lily go disappointedly and punched Black on the arm as they stood at the counter together.

"What?" Sirius asked surprised, handing over his gold.

"You know what!" James snapped. "What was all that, coming out with your top off? Since when do you take your shirt off when trying on robes? You knew they were here!"

"Jealous?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Of what?" James scorned looking out the window onto the street where the girls had disappeared.

"Of this." Sirius replied indicating his body, then let out a bark of a laugh. "Even I know it's _sizzling_." He laughed even louder, clearly enjoying himself. "Oh come on. I didn't know they were here until I heard you say 'Evans'. Honestly. And my top came up when I was taking the robes off...and okay, I may have exaggerated pulling it down a little."

Madam Malkins chuckled as the two boys made their way out of the shop still bickering. She knew what Sirius had been up to and found it amusing, especially when she seen it had gotten the desired effect from the four girls. She also guessed that it was probably the tall, dark haired one that he had been most trying to impress, if the look he kept giving her was any indication.

"Young love," She said shaking her head before shuffling out back.


	5. Returning

**I apologise for having taken so long. To be honest, I wasn't sure I'd be coming back to Fanfiction at all, but with the recent release of the new Harry Potter movie, and my decision to read the books again, prompted me to start once more. I have a feeling I will stick to it this time, because every chapter I read of Rowlings amazing work the more I want to write. 6 more books to go, so heres hoping. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, not much happens, but your opinions are more than welcome...they desperately wanted. lol**

**Thanks. **

* * *

Sirius and James made it to Kings Cross Station in plenty of time and having said their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Potter, and Sirius having thanked them profusely for their hospitality, they together made their way through the barrier onto Platform nine and three quarters. Sirius couldn't believe how quickly the remainder of the summer holidays had gone. He was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but his time with James and his family had been wonderful. Mr and Mrs Potter were two of the loveliest people Sirius had ever met. They knew of Sirius' family – as most did – and so they were more than understanding and extremely welcoming when he had first arrived at their door, dishevelled and tired, just a few weeks ago.

The Potters were an elderly couple and with James, as their only child, they had more than enough room and money to provide for an extra, although Sirius had continuously promised that he would repay them every knot. Of course Mrs Potter wouldn't hear of such nonsense and had fussed over him the entire time, whilst Mr Potter reassured him that they would help him in any way they could.

Together, he and James passed the summer playing Quidditch throughout the hot days, eating Mrs Potters famous treacle tart and laughing over their silly plots to torture Snivelling Snape when they returned to school. It was at night however, when James's parents were in bed, that they completely let themselves go, transforming into their animagi forms –James as a stag and Sirius as a monstrous black dog – and raced through the small neighbouring village and surrounding forests. It had been such a release for the boys and it was this freedom that Sirius knew he would miss also when term began.

The sight of the scarlet Hogwarts express, however, was enough to shed this minimally small thought from his mind. The sight of so many witches and wizards up and down the large platform, parents and students alike, the cages full of owls and their excited screeches and hoots, as well as the meowing of cats here and there, brought a roguish smile to Sirius' face.

"We're home," James slapped him on the shoulder, a smile equal to his own, on his friends face. The only thing that could have ruined this welcoming scene, Sirius thought, would be the sight of his own family, and no sooner had the thought crossed his mind that he caught sight of Regulus's mane of dark hair, then his mother's sour, sunken face. His father was there also, but Sirius quickly turned away before really looking at him. James, noticing Sirius's sudden change in mood and then seeing the cause of it, quickly grabbed his trunk with one hand and directed Sirius down the platform away from the Black family with his other.

"Come on; don't pay any attention to them. Let's get a compartment and wait for Peter and Remus, ok?" James said reassuringly, watching Sirius wearily out of the corner of his eye. James knew the effect Sirius' family had on him and could almost sense the bitterness radiating off of him. Sirius' face had gone very pale and his dark eyes seemed to flash as they walked further down the platform. His broad shoulders were tensed and his jaw set.

Sirius let James lead him into an empty compartment near the end of the train and when they had both heaved their trunks in, he stood outside and leant against the gleaming scarlet, breathing deeply.

"You alright, mate?" James joined him, leaning back against the Hogwarts Express. Sirius nodded his eyes on a small first year with long blonde hair who was hugging her mother goodbye. Both laughing and crying she hurried to catch up with a taller blonde girl whom he guessed to be her sister. Sirius recognised her from the year below. Susannah maybe? Susannah Shepherd?

He watched as she took her sisters hand, smiling with affection as she helped the excited youngster up into the train. Just before she climbed up herself, she caught his eye. The clear pale skin of her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and she smiled back shyly before disappearing on board.

"She's not bad." James commented, trying to keep a smile from crawling upon his face. Sirius barked a laugh.

"Suppose she's not."Sirius replied, folding his arms across his chest and grinning lopsidedly.

"You dirty dog!" James laughed heartily. Sirius punched him on the shoulder in good humour. "Nah, seriously mate, I saw the way she looked at you, smiling all sweetly, you should go for it!"

"We'll see."

"Oh go on! Why not?" A look Sirius didn't recognise passed over James' face. "Don't tell me you're holding out for Donaghy? Actually, you know what; I knew you had a thing for her!"

"Oh bugger off!" Sirius growled. "I do not have a thing for Donaghy! Come off it, James."

"You do." James said determinedly, his eyes bright. "She's the only person that gets you seriously riled up, and I know you like it."

"What the-" Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, she gets me riled up... and half the time I'm ready to go for her throat."

"Well, I think-"

"Fine, I'll go and ask her out." Sirius cut across him, pushing himself up off the Hogwarts Express and moved to get on board.

"What?" surprised James followed him. "Donaghy?"

"No, needledick...blondie. Save me a seat, this shouldn't take long."

* * *

"I've lost her." Rose said pathetically. "I've lost her...how in Merlin's beard, I don't know...but I've lost her."

"Lost who?" asked Lily, as she dug around in her trunk, trying to find a pair of socks. Abby and Heather were already conked out on their four poster beds, full and content after the annual banquet that started yet another year at Hogwarts.

"Jinx!" Rose told her, a touch of panic in her voice now as she rushed around the room, looking under the beds, behind curtains and inside trunks. I left her up here earlier when we first came back from dinner, just before we sat down in the common room, but now she's not here. I don't know where she could be! I've searched this room up and down!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Rose." Replied Lily, having found her socks and was now pulling them on. Lily always wore socks in bed and as a result always lost them. A habit Rose usually found funny and endearing, yet right now she was too worried about the missing kitten. "People let their cats wander around the place all the time. She'll be back."

"I know, I just don't understand it. How could she have gotten out?" Rose asked exasperatedly. "None of us came back up here, or did one of you?"

"Nope, sure we all sat around the fire together. No one moved until we all came back up."

"I'm going to check down in the common room, I won't be long."

The warm, red common room was empty when Rose arrived down, the fire now a small pile of quickly fading embers. The few torches on the walls sprung quietly to life as Rose walked in, providing her with light to continue her search for the troublesome kitten.

"Jinx." Rose coaxed, "Come on Jinx, where are you?"

She checked under the tables, under the armchairs around the fire, on the great stone window sills and even under books someone had left behind, but still she could not find the cat. Frustrated, angry, anxious and more than little tired, Rose fought back a sudden urge to cry. Without meaning to, she kicked out at the nearest chair and just managed to muffle the squeal of pain that surged towards her lips.

"Sod it, stupid cat."Rose muttered, setting off towards the stairs. She was too busy muttering angrily under her breath that she hadn't heard an amused chuckle or noticed the dark silhouette of a person, standing on the spiral staircase, leading to the dormitories, watching her. It was only as she climbed the stairs, and two slipper-clad feet came into her line of view, that she realised. She stumbled back in surprise, missing a step and almost landing in a heap on the floor yet managed to stay upright by grabbing onto a nearby chair.

"What the-" Rose burst out, panting, but stopped. She sighed.

"Scare you, did I?" asked Sirius Black, smiling wickedly. "Sorry, wasn't my intention at all."

He advanced down the stairs towards her, stopping on the last one so that he was towering over her more than he usually did. Rose straightened up and watched him wearily.

"What are you doing up?" Rose asked him.

"Well, if you must know," Black replied airly, "I was sleeping - quite contently may I add... you know, first day back, travelling, takes it out of you – when something pounced on my chest."

Rose frowned.

"Now, don't get me wrong," Black continued folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "I'm not the kind of guy who says no to being pounced on (Rose scowled in disgust) but when it's a small ball of black fur with sharp nails and smelly breath, then I just might object."

"Wait, what...you...what?" Rose's mouth fell open as Black stepped down off the last step to reveal Jinx, as she came slowly down the staircase, clearly having followed him.

"_Jinx!_"

"Always liked that name." Black chuckled as Rose rushed forward and picked the kitten up. "She was up in your dormitory?"

Black nodded and Rose watched in awe as in her arms Jinx attempted to push towards him.

Rose frowned again, "She likes you."

Black laughed, ruffling Jinx's head. "You know, surprised as you may be, some people actually do." He walked around her, starting up the staircase again.

"She's an animal." Rose argued, not budging, still somewhat puzzled and shocked. He looked back.

"Aren't we all?"

He disappeared, leaving Rose alone to contemplate what had just happened. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, thinking or not thinking, but a restless meow from Jinx soon woke her from her reverie and she eventually followed in Black's wake.


	6. Changes

**So far so good...another chapter within 3days I think! Lets hope it continues. This chapter is considerably longer than the last, so hope you enjoy and please review. All thoughts appreciated. :D**

* * *

As usual the first few weeks of term passed quickly. For Rose it soon felt as if they'd never even had a summer break. She wasn't complaining of course. The summer had been...gloomy. When she'd first arrived home, everything had seemed fine; her parents were happy to see her, her mother cooking up a great dinner that night and her dad surprising her with a new broomstick. Nothing top of the market or anything, but new all the same. (In the letters she had sent throughout the year she had expressed her regret about not having tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team) Mr Donaghy had made several promises that he would practice with her during the summer, so that she could try out in the coming year. This had of course come to nothing. Not a week had passed since her return when the tension Rose had sensed finally cracked and her mother and father began arguing again.

At first it was just slight bickering in the kitchen in the mornings when Mrs Donaghy came home, tired and stressed from the night shift at St, Mungos and Mr Donaghy was preparing to leave for the Ministry but eventually it transgressed into full scale, throat-wrecking arguments. Tired and overworked Mrs Donaghy always found something to snap about before her husband left. Often he was late in leaving and when he returned there was a silence so strained that Rose was forced to spend the majority of the summer in her room, avoiding the miserable atmosphere. Not that it worked all that well.

Rose knew though that her mother was more than worried. The raging war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters was still ongoing and seemingly becoming more gruesome. The death toll was rising, as were the injuries, and the chaos that ensued was as equally frightening. Mrs Donaghy, as a healer, no doubt seen the worst of it all, not that her husband wasn't also aware of the constant dangers. They were both worried, both frightened. Rose was too, but locked in her room she was able to persuade herself, that like Hogwarts, she couldn't be touched in there. It was silly really, but it helped her and her continuous correspondence with the girls was a constant comfort also.

Even that day in Diagon Alley, banging into Black and Potter, cheered her up. It was stupid, Rose knew it herself, but if she had to choose between arguing and bickering with Black - although it infuriated her – or listening to her parents fight, she wouldn't find it difficult to decide.

School was a great distraction from the outside world, with its routine and normalcy. Rose was completely happy to fall into her subjects and become completely submerged in all the new and exciting things they were learning. Although extraordinarily difficult, Rose felt she was doing fine already and hoped to maintain the steady flow of things. Transfiguration was by far her best; not only did she thoroughly enjoy the subject, which no doubt helped, but she had such profound respect for Professor McGonagall that she looked forward to every lesson.

Potions was probably her least favourite. She struggled with all the different and complex concoctions yet Severus Snape excelled at it, as expected – ever since first year he'd been top of the class, with Lily following closely behind. Rose was relieved to see that this relationship had not mended. Things between Snape and Lily remained as they had ended in June; Lily refused point blank to acknowledge Snape, ignoring him whenever he waited outside classrooms, rushing on before he had the chance to stop her; completely avoiding him in the Great Hall and, from what Lily had told Rose, she hadn't responded once to any of the 30 letters he had sent her over the summer.

As much as Rose despised Snape, she had felt a sudden surge of sympathy for him having been completely caught off guard in Potions one Thursday afternoon. Sleeves up past her elbows, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, she had raised her head from the pink coloured smoke of her cauldron for the first time in an hour to breath at last, having finally mastered – or nearly – Amortentia (after about a month of trying – Slughorn was determined they should get it right). Looking around her, ignoring the compelling smells of new books, chocolate and a dark, rich musky odour she didn't recognise, she observed Snape standing at the opposite side of the room. He was scrawling away in his potions textbook, as usual, checking his cauldron every now and then. When he stopped writing, he straightened up and leaning over his cauldron once more took a deep breath. The sallow skin of his long thin face seemed to relax and when he opened his eyes, whether intentionally or not, he was staring straight at Lily Evans. Sad and regretful, Rose could have sworn he was on the verge of tears. However, Rose's sympathy for him was short lived when his sharp eyes suddenly landed on hers and he scowled nastily.

They were now into their fourth week of term, and with September coming to an end, the beginning of October brought the Gryffindor Quidditch trials. Rose had already been aware of them but it was Potter's gloating in the corridors about not having to worry about them himself that really set her nerves alight. She was already worried about them without him going on about his greatness. Although, Rose did have to admit Potter's arrogance was nowhere near as bad as it had been last year. He had yet to ask Lily out, which was unusual because he would have usually tried already and even though Rose caught him staring at her when they sat at the Gryffindor table for meals or in the common room, and in class, Potter hadn't even approached her.

Black was also acting peculiar, apart from that first night back in the common room; he hadn't looked or said a word in any of the four girls direction. Maybe it was because Potter had yet to bother with them. Whatever the reason, Rose wasn't particularly sure how she felt about the whole thing. She was glad that Potter was no long hassling Lily – who said very little on the subject – yet every time she looked at Jinx she was reminded of Black. It annoyed her when he crept into her thoughts, to the point where it made her angry, and even more so when she found her eyes drifting towards him in the common room or in the Great Hall. What she disliked worst of all however, was that she was annoyed by his complete disinterest.

She hated herself for it and so decided to submerge herself in work and preparing for the Quidditch trials. There was a trip to Hogsmeade organised for the coming weekend also, which she was looking forward to. Rose and the other three girls hadn't had much time in the first couple of weeks to really spend time together and it was their main priority to do so this weekend. The thought of drinking warm, sweet butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks and relaxing with her best friends was more than appealing to Rose.

Saturday morning dawned bright and warm, despite the typical cool autumn weather of the previous weeks. Laughing and joking Rose, Lily, Heather and Abby made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So..."Lily began hesitantly. Her three friends turned to look at her curiously. "The question we've all been waiting for eventually came yesterday."

Heather laughed. "Potter?"

"Yeah," Lily wrinkled her nose, suppressing a laugh herself. "Just as I was walking out of the library during morning break."

"It's awfully uncharacterised of our little friend, don't you think?" Abby said, scratching the side of her nose and narrowing her eyes. "Usually he'd have gotten a good few attempts in already."

"Exactly." Heather agreed. "What's changed? Do you think he's finally getting the hint?" She paused, before turning to Lily as they walked into the busy Great Hall and were greeted by the usually buzz of chatter. "You did say no, right?"

"Of course I did." Lily laughed. "He was different about it though. Not quite the pompous toe rag...yet still the pompous toe rag." She laughed well humouredly again. Once they had sat down at their usual place at the Gryffindor table, Lily turned to Rose. "You're very quiet."

"Am I?" Rose replied, not meeting Lily's eyes. She reached across the table to grab a few slices of toast. Lily put her hand on Rose's arm to stop her. "What aren't you saying?"

"Nothing." By this stage Heather and Abby were watching her just as curiously. Lily prodded her further. "Come on, out with it." Rose looked up at them all, shredding her toast unconsciously in her hands.

"I don't know, he seems different this year. He's still the cocky Potter he's always been, but more...um...toned down?" Rose pulled a face, unsure and unprepared for their response. She didn't really know where it had come from herself. Hadn't she always been the one to agree with Lily's decision to avoid Potter? Hadn't she even encouraged and influenced her best friend that he was not the type of person she would or could want as a boyfriend. No, Rose thought, he's still not the best choice of a boyfriend for Lily, but maybe it wasn't fair to accuse him of being a complete troll.

"I suppose." Lily agreed, frowning a little. "But still, I don't know...I'd rather not. Not right now anyway."

"Not right now?" Abby repeated raising her eyebrows sceptically. Lily blushed, avoiding Abby's eyes and pulling her long red hair around her face before reaching for pumpkin juice. "As in...you will at a later date perhaps?"

"Lily?" Heather pushed, smiling in disbelief.

"No no!"Lily rushed, blushing further. "I don't know!...No!" She paused and took a breath, looking around her for any unwonted eavesdroppers. "It's just; he seemed different, just as Rose says. Usually he has to ask me out when there's a huge audience watching...but the other day, we were alone and he started up _conversation..._then asked." The look on her three friend's faces at this information was evidence enough for Lily that she hadn't been overanalysing the whole thing.

"Conversation?" Heather said, her face completely blank. "You know, like he properly talked to you...hello, how are you? That kind of thing?"

"Yes!" Lily said, her voice rising a few octaves. "It was strange...it was awkward...and it was most definitely different."

"Has it changed your mind about him?" Rose asked, watching Lily's face closely.

Lily had to think about it for a few moments, not quite sure how she truly felt. She had never really liked Potter, mainly because of how he had treated Severus. But in the end, hadn't Potter been right about him? Severus was friends with the worst people imaginable, although being in Slytherin was no doubt a factor in that. And he had called her a "Mudblood". Lily knew he hadn't really meant it, not afterwards anyway. In that moment however, Lily wasn't sure. It was that sudden change in Severus, that inner decision of his that she too was the enemy, which had persuaded Lily to cut ties with him. She knew too the direction in which he was going and no matter how much she cared for him, Lily would never agree or follow him. Potter, however, was harder to figure out. His confidence and arrogance drove Lily insane, but there was something about him that she couldn't help but warm to just a little. Did it completely change her opinion of him?

"Not enough to make me want to go out with him." Lily replied firmly. "He'd need to mature a lot more for that."

The other three girls nodded understandingly and just as they did so, Lily caught sight of Potter, Black and Lupin entering the Great Hall, with Pettigrew following closely behind.

"Speak of the devil..."Lily whispered, alerting the others. She kept her head down as the boys approached the Gryffindor table, sitting nearer the end and far enough away from Lily's group. She didn't want to meet Potter's eyes, knowing well that he would look in her direction. For the life of her, Lily couldn't understand why Potter seemed so determined to take her out. She wasn't any better than any other girl in Hogwarts, and there were indeed plenty that would happily go on a date with him. Maybe it's the chase, she thought, by turning him down I've made it a challenge.

When she dared she finally looked over at them. Potter was talking animatedly to Black, his eyes bright with excitement. His glasses slipped down his nose as he talked and with his hair tousled at the back as if he had just rolled out of bed, Lily was surprised at the sheer look of boyish innocence about him. She laughed to herself though; she was sure what he was talking about was probably far from anything remotely innocent.

"What are you giggling about?" Rose asked, taking a drink of pumpkin juice before following her gaze. She rolled her eyes. "Ah I see."

Lily couldn't help but notice how quickly Rose's attitude always changed at the sight of Potter and his gang. Although it was natural for any of the four of them to roll their eyes at the boys whenever they appeared anywhere, but they usually ignored them, pretending they didn't exist. Rose on the other hand, as of late, had taken to sudden quietness when they were around and a look of complete contempt would, without fail, cross her face. Looking back at the group of boys, Lily's eyes wandered to Black. Was he the problem?

He was good looking. There was no denying that. Tall, dark and handsome described him perfectly. Rose had always been immune to that and him in general, until the end of last term however. Lily remembered the night before they were all due to return home. Rose had disappeared for a while. She'd wanted to be alone, as she wasn't quite happy about leaving the next day – which Lily had completely understood. Rose was as hard as nails the rest of the time, but where her family were concerned it was a different story. Lily had never seen her friend as vulnerable or upset as when she talked about her parents and the atmosphere at home. It was even worse when they had met up over the summer; Rose's face was always pale and haunted looking, and it took her awhile to come around and eventually liven up. It wasn't unusual then for Rose to go for a walk after letters arrived from home or when she was due to return there. That particular night had been different though. Hadn't she walked back through the portrait hole with Black? She'd told them nothing had happened or been said, but now Lily wasn't completely sure she'd been telling the truth, especially considering their chance meeting with Black and Potter in Madame Malkins. They'd almost been pleasant towards one another, even joking around. And that cat! Jinx loved Black. It was beyond any of them why, but for some reason the kitten had taken a great liking to him and Lily was convinced the feeling was returned. Every now and then if both groups happened to be lounging in the common room at the same time Rose would strain to hold on to Jinx as she fought to be free, her sharp green eyes intent in whichever direction Black happened to be. The odd time she did get free and bounced over to him, Black's face would light up and he would return the troublesome thing with his usual bark like laugh.

It was in these encounters however, that Lily had first noticed the change in Rose. Black and Rose, known for their sharp quips and readiness to take up any opportunity to insult the other, would avoid looking each other in the eye; Black would turn around indifferently and Rose would rarely mutter a thank you, and usually turned her head firmly in the opposite direction. When asked if something had happened, Rose stated resolutely that nothing had.

When Lily thought about it though, it wasn't too hard to understand. It had been clear in Madame Malkins that something had changed between the two, like they had an understanding. Now though, it appeared that Black had forgotten, purposefully or not, and Rose was annoyed. Or maybe Lily was over analysing, as she usually did, and Rose was just back to hating the look of him.

"Are you ok?" Lily eventually asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Rose replied wearily.

"You just seem a little distracted lately," Lily began hesitantly. "There's nothing annoying you, is there?"

Rose sighed. "Quidditch trials are next weekend and I don't think I'd be as nervous if I had to fight off a huge mountain troll. I don't think I'm ready."

"Of course you are!" Heather piped in through a mouthful of eggs. She swallowed quickly. "When you were at my house over the summer you completely destroyed my brothers when we played that game, remember? Andrew and Gavin couldn't get over it; they thought you had great "potential" as Andrew put it." She laughed. "I think Andrew even had a bit of a thing for you afterwards."

Rose laughed too and Abby elbowed her suggestively. "Next Saturday will tell though."

"Just get angry." Heather suggested. Rose raised an eyebrow. "You're better when you're angry. When Gavin attempted to knock you off your broom, your face just went deadpan...I lost count of the score after that."

Abby and Lily burst out laughing. "We know that look!" Rose flushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Should we go?" Rose nodded towards the door into the Entrance Hall where many of the older students were already gathering.

They all nodded and got up from their house table. Lily glanced once more at Black at and his friends and noticed with heightening interest that Black was no longer there. Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew were following the crowd into the Entrance Hall without him. Looking around her, Lily's eyes eventually landed on the dark, shaggy head of Sirius Black as he made his way towards the Ravenclaw table. He walked with such confidence that he never failed to draw female attention. There was a quiet elegance about him that even Lily couldn't help but admire.

Lily shot a quick glance at Rose as she suddenly realised where Black was heading. Two girls stood waiting by the long Ravenclaw table; one of them was small and skinny with a dark bob of hair and she quickly and smoothly moved out of the way as Black approached. The other was a tall, slender blonde, who smiled shyly at Black. They exchanged a few words, then together set off out through the Great Hall door. Lily watched in awe as Black subtly took her hand before they disappeared into the crowd.

Rose saw none of this and Lily was quietly happy. She didn't say anything to the others. This was going to be an interesting outing.


End file.
